Devices for transporting flat objects are used in the pharmaceutical industry, for example, to transport blister strips. The device takes the blister strips from an output unit such as a punch press and transports them to an input unit such as a blister shaft.
This type of device for transporting blister strips can be designed as an endless suction belt, for example, in the case of which the blister strips can be transported in a manner suspended from the belt, with the blister pockets hanging downward.
Another device for transporting blister strips, where the blister strips are also suspended from the belt but where the blister pockets face upward, is known from DE 10 2005 046 603 A1. In the case of this transport device, the blister pockets are fit positively into correspondingly designed receptacles in the transport belt and are held in place there by suction.
Common to all transport belts on which the blister strips are held by vacuum is that they are associated with relatively high operating costs. In addition, the exhaust air stream associated with the production of the vacuum and the heat which is generated are highly disadvantageous to the clean-air system often necessary for pharmaceutical products. Finally, if the blister strips are slightly curved, it cannot always be guaranteed that they will be held by suction on the transport belt.
There are also many other different types of mechanical transport devices for the suspended transport of flat objects, but all of these are relatively complicated and require a great deal of maintenance.